Harry Potter y el final alternativo
by MajoTrejo
Summary: Un pequeño one shot de final alternativo desde el punto de vista de Ronald Weasley


**Harry Potter y el final alternativo** _(Punto de vista de Ron Weasley)_

Ron Weasley abrió los ojos cuando un fino rayo de luz le atravesó el rostro dando justamente en sus párpados, se quejó suavemente, dándose la vuelta para ver si así lograba conciliar el sueño otro poco pero su idea fue borrada unos segundos después al escuchar los gritos de su madre hacia George , su hermano mayor, al parecer había hecho explotar algo en la cocina con uno de sus nuevos artículos de sortilegios Weasley. Con resignación, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, colocándose la camiseta que había dejado tirada en la noche, además de unas pantunflas azules donde colocó sus pies, evitando el contacto con el frío suelo de la madriguera, al bajar las escaleras, súbitamente recordó, hoy era 24 de diciembre y sus hermanos, sus amigos venían a pasarla con las cálidas personas que eran la familia Weasley.

Y casi como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, dos personas atravesaron el umbral de la puerta principal: Harry y Hermione, éste último con un pequeño niño en brazos, Teddy Lupín. El azabache se veía radiante, dispuesto a pasar las navidades, como todos los años, con su segunda familia, y Hermione... Merlín, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara al ver a la castaña de quién había estado enamorado prácticamente una vida, la cual, a los ojos del antiguo león, se veía cada día más hermosa. El penúltimo de los Weasley, no pudo evitarlo más y bajó los escalones restantes a paso veloz, yendo en dirección hacia su amigo, para darle un abrazo, acompañándolo con unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—Colega—exclamó el de orbes azules con alegría— me alegra verte de regreso con nosotros.

Ronald se alejó de quién consideraba uno más de sus hermanos para verificar que efectivamente todo estaba como debía, y es que Harry se había aislado un poco después de lo ocurrido en la guerra, las muertes y los heridos de gravedad, como siempre el de la cicatriz de rayo insistía que era su culpa, en especial con la muerte de uno de sus hermanos mayores, Percy, quién había hecho su última y más heroica acción, salvando a Fred en el camino. Cada que se acordaba de lo que el gemelo le relataba sobre sus últimas y agonizantes palabras, a Ron se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y a pesar de que fue un imbécil casi todo el tiempo, el dolor de su fallecimiento fue inevitable, en especial el dolor de Molly, quien tuvo que acostumbrarse a que una de las manecillas del reloj de la cocina, se quedara estancada para siempre. El Weasley sacudió la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos tristes, volviendo súbitamente en sí cuando una voz lo riñó.

—¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar en condiciones, Ronald Weasley? Porque déjame decirte que es de mala educación no sal...—la bruja puso las manos en las caderas y abrió la boca para continuar con el regaño al chico del que estaba enamorada pero fue súbitamente silenciada cuando unos cálidos labios se encargaron de borrarle toda posible discusión de la cabeza.

—Te he oído a la primera—dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo, colocándole un mechón de la mata de pelo castaño por detrás de la oreja.

—Bien, si ya terminaron de derramar miel, hay una deliciosa cena en la que ayudar—los molestó el azabache, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

Pronto, el trío de oro puso manos a la obra, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que la matriarca de la casa le daba a los hombres para dejar en óptimas condiciones la carpa y a Ginny, Hermione y Fleur las instruía en la cocina. Horas después, la familia Weasley, el pequeño Teddy junto a sus padres, Remus y Tonks, además de Andrómeda y su esposo Ted se encontraban sentados en una mesa, en a los que poco después se les unieron Angelina Johnson (novia de Fred), Neville y Luna, incluso Draco Malfoy había venido junto a Astoria Greengrass con quién había empezado a salir (esto después de que Hermione obligara al pelirrojo y al azabache a punta de varita a llevarla en paz con el albino), habían comido, brindado y reído como nunca antes, ahora sin la preocupación de que un lunático con hambre de poder fuera a perturbar la armonía que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Pasada de la media noche todos se fueron despidiendo y retirándose a dormir después de tan amena noche hasta que finalmente sólo quedó el pelirrojo, Harry y Hermione habían entrado para ayudar a su madre a llevar lo que restaba de la comida.

Ron se encontraba parado en medio del campo observando la luna menguante que a pesar de todo, relucía de sobremanera, fue entonces cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodearle por la espalda y cuando el fino aroma a vainilla le llegó a la nariz, sonrió más ampliamente, Hermione le besó la nuca al pelirrojo y habló:

—¿Qué haces sólo aquí afuera?—preguntó la castaña, sonriendo cuando las grandes manos del pelirrojo le proporcionaron caricias.

—Sólo pensaba en lo increíble que se siente poder vivir tranquilos, hemos pasado por mucho—contestó.

—Sí—concordó— es casi irreal ¿No es cierto?—preguntó la castaña, con dulzura, a lo que Ron afirmó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

Escucharon pasos detrás suyo y un agitado Harry se colocó a su lado, el cual les sonrió a sus amigos al verlos tan bien.

—Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Está helando—dijo Potter mientras se frotaba las manos entre sí para calentarlas.

—Sólo hablábamos, Harry—contestó Hermione.

—Bueno, entonces, dado que aún no quieren entrar... ¿Les apetece encender una fogata? —propuso el niño que vivió.

A ambos les pareció una idea excelente, por lo que no tardaron en recolectar la leña y unos troncos gruesos para tomar asiento, Hermione hizo un encantamiento y el fuego estaba listo, posterior a eso, ella tomó asiento a lado de su novio, quedando en medio de Harry y Ron.

— ¿Saben? Nunca se los dije pero ya que es Navidad, creo que vale la pena que lo sepan —habló Hermione después de haberse quedado unos cuantos minutos en silencio—agradezco mucho haberles conocido, cambiaron mi monótona vida por completo, y lo digo más por los buenos momentos que hemos vivido juntos más que por las constantes situaciones de muerte—bromeó, arrancándoles a ambos hombres una risa.

—Y yo agradezco haberme podido sentar contigo en el tren, Harry—se sinceró el de orbes azules— fuiste mi primer amigo, uno que a pesar de mis estupideces estuvo ahí—luego giró la cabeza hacia su novia— y a ti, te agradezco que me hayas dicho sobre la mancha en mi nariz, que me hayas corregido en clases el Winguardium Leviosa—dijo divertido— y sobretodo, que me ames a pesar de todas las estupideces que dije e hice—finalizó, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su chica.

Finalmente, la pareja vio expectante a su mejor amigo, éste pareció pensar un poco en lo que diría y abrió la boca para hablar:

—Bueno, para serles sincero, creo que si les dijera por todas las cosas de las que estoy agradecido con ustedes, no acabaríamos entonces...—Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire.— Agradezco que nunca me hayan dejado solo, nunca hubiera podido hacer nada sin ustedes dos a mi lado, no tienen ni idea de lo agradecido que me siento por ello.

Los 3 se miraron entre sí, y como si fuera algo totalmente necesario, que lo era, se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ron supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir a aquellas dos increíbles personas como sus amigos, cuando despertaba cada mañana con Hermione abrazada a su torso desnudo y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho o cuando llegaba al ministerio y trabajaba junto a Harry en un nuevo caso o se reunían junto al azabache y su esposa cada dos fines de semana en Grimmauld Place pero sobretodo, cuando cada Navidad todos se reunían en la madriguera para celebrar otro año en paz.

Y después de 7 años de la gran guerra, al estar casado con una mujer a la que amaba con locura, con dos hijos y siendo la mano derecha de su mejor amigo, y con pleno conocimiento de que a éste no le había vuelto a doler la cicatriz... Ronald Weasley jamás se volvió a sentir solo.*Harry Potter y el final alternativo* _(Punto de vista de Ron Weasley)_

Ron Weasley abrió los ojos cuando un fino rayo de luz le atravesó el rostro dando justamente en sus párpados, se quejó suavemente, dándose la vuelta para ver si así lograba conciliar el sueño otro poco pero su idea fue borrada unos segundos después al escuchar los gritos de su madre hacia George , su hermano mayor, al parecer había hecho explotar algo en la cocina con uno de sus nuevos artículos de sortilegios Weasley. Con resignación, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, colocándose la camiseta que había dejado tirada en la noche, además de unas pantunflas azules donde colocó sus pies, evitando el contacto con el frío suelo de la madriguera, al bajar las escaleras, súbitamente recordó, hoy era 24 de diciembre y sus hermanos, sus amigos venían a pasarla con las cálidas personas que eran la familia Weasley.

Y casi como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, dos personas atravesaron el umbral de la puerta principal: Harry y Hermione, éste último con un pequeño niño en brazos, Teddy Lupín. El azabache se veía radiante, dispuesto a pasar las navidades, como todos los años, con su segunda familia, y Hermione... Merlín, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara al ver a la castaña de quién había estado enamorado prácticamente una vida, la cual, a los ojos del antiguo león, se veía cada día más hermosa. El penúltimo de los Weasley, no pudo evitarlo más y bajó los escalones restantes a paso veloz, yendo en dirección hacia su amigo, para darle un abrazo, acompañándolo con unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—Colega—exclamó el de orbes azules con alegría— me alegra verte de regreso con nosotros.

Ronald se alejó de quién consideraba uno más de sus hermanos para verificar que efectivamente todo estaba como debía, y es que Harry se había aislado un poco después de lo ocurrido en la guerra, las muertes y los heridos de gravedad, como siempre el de la cicatriz de rayo insistía que era su culpa, en especial con la muerte de uno de sus hermanos mayores, Percy, quién había hecho su última y más heroica acción, salvando a Fred en el camino, cada que se acordaba de lo que el gemelo le relataba sobre sus últimas y agonizantes palabras, a Ron se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y a pesar de que fue un imbécil casi todo el tiempo, el dolor de su fallecimiento fue inevitable, en especial el dolor de Molly, quien tuvo que acostumbrarse a que una de las manecillas del reloj se quedara estancada para siempre. El Weasley sacudió la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos tristes, volviendo súbitamente en sí cuando una voz lo riñó.

—¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar en condiciones, Ronald Weasley? Porque déjame decirte que es de mala educación no sal...—la bruja puso las manos en las caderas y abrió la boca para continuar con el regaño al chico del que estaba enamorada pero fue súbitamente silenciada cuando unos cálidos labios se encargaron de borrarle toda posible discusión de la cabeza.

—Te he oído a la primera—dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo, colocándole un mechón de la mata de pelo castaño por detrás de la oreja.

—Bien, si ya terminaron de derramar miel, hay una deliciosa cena en la que ayudar—los molestó el azabache, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

Pronto, el trío de oro puso manos a la obra, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que la matriarca de la casa le daba a los hombres para dejar en óptimas condiciones la carpa y a Ginny, Hermione y Fleur las instruía en la cocina. Horas después, la familia Weasley, el pequeño Teddy junto a sus padres, Remus y Tonks, además de Andrómeda y su esposo Ted se encontraban sentados en una mesa, en a los que poco después se les unieron Angelina Johnson (novia de Fred), Neville y Luna, incluso Draco Malfoy había venido junto a Astoria Greengrass con quién había empezado a salir (esto después de que Hermione obligara al pelirrojo y al azabache a punta de varita a llevarla en paz con el albino), habían comido, brindado y reído como nunca antes, ahora sin la preocupación de que un lunático con hambre de poder fuera a perturbar la armonía que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Pasada de la media noche todos se fueron despidiendo y retirándose a dormir después de tan amena noche hasta que finalmente sólo quedó el pelirrojo, Harry y Hermione habían entrado para ayudar a su madre a llevar lo que restaba de la comida.

Ron se encontraba parado en medio del campo observando la luna menguante que a pesar de todo, relucía de sobremanera, fue entonces cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodearle por la espalda y cuando el fino aroma a vainilla le llegó a la nariz, sonrió más ampliamente, Hermione le besó la nuca al pelirrojo y habló:

—¿Qué haces sólo aquí afuera?—preguntó la castaña, sonriendo cuando las grandes manos del pelirrojo le proporcionaron caricias.

—Sólo pensaba en lo increíble que se siente poder vivir tranquilos, hemos pasado por mucho—contestó.

—Sí—concordó— es casi irreal ¿No es cierto?—preguntó la castaña, con dulzura, a lo que Ron afirmó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

Escucharon pasos detrás suyo y un agitado Harry se colocó a su lado, el cual les sonrió a sus amigos al verlos tan bien.

—Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Está helando—dijo Potter mientras se frotaba las manos entre sí para calentarlas.

—Sólo hablábamos, Harry—contestó Hermione.

—Bueno, entonces, dado que aún no quieren entrar... ¿Les apetece encender una fogata? —propuso el niño que vivió.

A ambos les pareció una idea excelente, por lo que no tardaron en recolectar la leña y unos troncos gruesos para tomar asiento, Hermione hizo un encantamiento y el fuego estaba listo, posterior a eso, ella tomó asiento a lado de su novio, quedando en medio de Harry y Ron.

— ¿Saben? Nunca se los dije pero ya que es Navidad, creo que vale la pena que lo sepan —habló Hermione después de haberse quedado unos cuantos minutos en silencio—agradezco mucho haberles conocido, cambiaron mi monótona vida por completo, y lo digo más por los buenos momentos que hemos vivido juntos más que por las constantes situaciones de muerte—bromeó, arrancándoles a ambos hombres una risa.

—Y yo agradezco haberme podido sentar contigo en el tren, Harry—se sinceró el de orbes azules— fuiste mi primer amigo, uno que a pesar de mis estupideces estuvo ahí—luego giró la cabeza hacia su novia— y a ti, te agradezco que me hayas dicho sobre la mancha en mi nariz, que me hayas corregido en clases el Winguardium Leviosa—dijo divertido— y sobretodo, que me ames a pesar de todas las estupideces que dije e hice—finalizó, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su chica.

Finalmente, la pareja vio expectante a su mejor amigo, éste pareció pensar un poco en lo que diría y abrió la boca para hablar:

—Bueno, para serles sincero, creo que si les dijera por todas las cosas de las que estoy agradecido con ustedes, no acabaríamos entonces...—Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire.— Agradezco que nunca me hayan dejado solo, nunca hubiera podido hacer nada sin ustedes dos a mi lado, no tienen ni idea de lo agradecido que me siento por ello.

Los 3 se miraron entre sí, y como si fuera algo totalmente necesario, que lo era, se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ron supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir a aquellas dos increíbles personas como sus amigos, cuando despertaba cada mañana con Hermione abrazada a su torso desnudo y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho o cuando llegaba al ministerio y trabajaba junto a Harry en un nuevo caso o se reunían junto al azabache y su esposa cada dos fines de semana en Grimmauld Place pero sobretodo, cuando cada Navidad todos se reunían en la madriguera para celebrar otro año en paz.

Y después de 7 años de la gran guerra, al estar casado con una mujer a la que amaba con locura, con dos hijos y siendo la mano derecha de su mejor amigo, y con pleno conocimiento de que a éste no le había vuelto a doler la cicatriz... Ronald Weasley jamás se volvió a sentir solo.


End file.
